b1a4fandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics/Yesterday
Hangul= 언제나 습관처럼 투정 부리고 언제나 약속 시간엔 늦었었지 예쁜 두 눈에 하얗던 두 볼에 흐르던 눈물도 익숙해져만 가 어제도 너와 데이트인 줄 모르고 oh 하염없이 기다리던 너는 너무 늦은 내게 화를 내는 대신 키스를 한 거야 yesterday 아직도 선명한 니 입술에 just today 이제야 깨달았어 정신이 번쩍 든 거야 uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh 사랑해 tonight 오늘 밤은 꼭 달려갈게 널 안고서 사랑을 속삭일 거야 다정하게 말해 보려 노력해도 늦지 않게 답문을 보내려 해도 oh 생각처럼 쉽지 않은 것 같아 어젯밤처럼 키스해 줄래 니가 날 어떻게 생각했는지 몰라 진도 빠른 남자? 어떤 말부터 해야 할지를 몰라 우리 손부터 잡을까? 어젯밤 니가 내게 남긴 키스 자국에 밤새도록 I feel so good 해가 뜨기 전까지 너네 집 앞으로 갈게 잘자요 아프로디테여 yesterday 아직도 선명한 니 입술에 just today 이제야 깨달았어 정신이 번쩍 든 거야 uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh 사랑해 tonight 오늘 밤은 꼭 달려갈게 널 안고서 사랑을 속삭일 거야 uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh 달콤했던 밤 돌아가고 싶어 oh 어젯밤처럼 다시 uh yesterday 아직도 선명한 니 입술에 just today 이제야 깨달았어 정신이 번쩍 든 거야 uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh 사랑해 tonight |-| Romanization= Eonjena seupgwancheoreom tujeong burigo Eonjena yaksok siganen neujeosseotji Yeppeun du nune hayateon du bore Heureudeon nunmuldo iksukhaejyeoman ga Eojedo neowa deiteuin jul moreugo Oh hayeomeobsi gidarideon neoneun Neomu neujeun naege hwareul naeneun daesin Kiseureul han geoya Yesterday ajikdo seonmyeonghan ni ipsure Just today ijeya kkaedarasseo jeongsini beonjjeok deun geoya Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh saranghae tonight Oneul bameun kkok dallyeogalge neol angoseo sarangeul soksagil geoya Dajeonghage malhae boryeo noryeokhaedo Neutji anke dammuneul bonaeryeo haedo Oh saenggakcheoreom swipji anheun geot gata Eojetbamcheoreom kiseuhae jullae Niga nal eotteoke saenggakhaenneunji molla Jindo ppareun namja? Eotteon malbuteo haeya haljireul molla Uri sonbuteo jabeulkka? Eojetbam niga naege namgin kiseu jaguge Bamsaedorok i feel so good Haega tteugi jeonkkaji neone jip apeuro galge Jaljayo apeuroditeyeo Yesterday ajikdo seonmyeonghan ni ipsure Just today ijeya kkaedarasseo jeongsini beonjjeok deun geoya Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh saranghae tonight Oneul bameun kkok dallyeogalge neol angoseo sarangeul soksagil geoya Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh dalkomhaetdeon bam Doragago sipeo oh eojetbamcheoreom dasi uh Yesterday ajikdo seonmyeonghan ni ipsure Just today ijeya kkaedarasseo jeongsini beonjjeok deun geoya Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh saranghae tonight Oneul bameun kkok dallyeogalge neol angoseo sarangeul soksagil geoya |-| English= I complained like always as if it’s a habit I was late to our meeting time like always On your two pretty eyes, your two white cheeks the tears that flow on them, I’m becoming used to them Even yesterday, I didn’t know that I had a date with you Oh you who waited endlessly Instead of getting angry at me, who was really late, you kissed me Yesterday on your lips that I still remember clearly Just today I realized it now, I came to my senses Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh I love you tonight I’ll definitely run to you tonight, hold you, and whisper love Even if I try to talk kindly Even if I try to not be late in replying back Oh it isn’t as easy as I thought Would you kiss me like last night I don’t know how you thought of me A man who moves fast? I don’t know what I should say first Shall we hold hands first? The kiss mark that you left on me last night All night long, I feel so good I’ll go to your house before the sun rises Sleep well, Aphrodite Yesterday on your lips that I still remember clearly Just today I realized it now, I came to my senses Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh I love you tonight I’ll definitely run to you tonight, hold you, and whisper love uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh the sweet night I want to go back oh again like yesterday uh Yesterday on your lips that I still remember clearly Just today I realized it now, I came to my senses Uh uh yeah yeah uh uh uh uh I love you tonight I’ll definitely run to you tonight, hold you, and whisper love |-| Japanese= いつも我がままな僕だよ いつも約束は後回し まっすぐな目　頬を流れ 溢れる涙にさえ慣れた 忘れてたデートの夜も 長い時間待ちぼうける 僕の目見て　怒る代わり キスをくれた yesterday 今も鮮明な想い出 just today 今になってやっと我に返ったんだよ uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uhサランヘ　tonight 今夜こそ君へ駆けて行くよ 愛を囁くんだ 優しくしたいと思うけど 返事もしなきゃとも思うけど 思ったほど単純じゃなかったんだ お願いだよ kiss me again 君にとってはどんな風に映ってるかな　僕は どんな言葉で言ったらいい？ 更多更詳盡歌詞 在 ※ Mojim.com　魔鏡歌詞網 ねぇいっそ手を繋ごっか？ まだはっきりと残る感触 一晩中 I feel so good 朝陽が昇る頃に待ってるからね おやすみ　アフロディーテ yesterday 今も鮮明な想い出 just today 今になってやっと我に返ったんだよ uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uhサランヘ　tonight 今夜こそ君へ駆けて行くよ 愛を囁くんだ uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uh 何度も甦る 溶けそうな night 二人の甘い時間 時よ戻れ 昨日へ once more once again uh 君がもう一度あんなキスをくれるなら yesterday 今も鮮明な想い出 just today 今になってやっと我に返ったんだよ uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uhサランヘ　tonight 今夜こそ君へ駆けて行くよ 愛を囁くんだ |-| Romaji= Itsumo wagamama na boku da yo Itsumo yakusoku wa atomawashi Massugu na me Hoho wo nagare Afureru namida ni sae nareta Wasureteta deeto no yoru mo Nagai jikan machiboukeru Boku no me mite Okoru kawari Kisu wo kureta ★ yesterday Ima mo senmei na omoide just today Ima ni natte yatto ware ni kaettanda yo uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uh saranghae tonight Konya koso kimi e kakete iku yo Ai wo sasayakunda Yasashiku shitai to omou kedo Henji mo shinakya to mo omou kedo Omotta hodo tanjun ja nakattanda Onegai da yo kiss me again Kimi ni totte donna fuu ni utsutteru ka na Boku wa Donna kotoba de ittara ii? Nee isso Te wo tsunago kka? Mada hakkiri to nokoru kanshoku Hitobanjuu I feel so good Asahi ga noboru koro ni matteru kara ne Oyasumi Afurodiite ★ repeat uh uh yeah yeah yeah uh uh (nando mo yomigaeru) Tokesou na night (futari no amai jikan) Toki yo modore Kinou e once more once again uh Kimi ga mou ichido anna kisu wo kureru nara References *Hangul and English Translations via Hyejin @ b1a4trans.tumblr.com *Romanization via kpoplyrics.net *Japanese Lyrics via mojim.com *Japanese Romaji via bwun-a4 @ Tumblr Category:Lyrics